Tired Thinking
by Kenneth Black
Summary: Minako and Michiru reflect back on a day they will always remember together.   trust me, odd events happen


A/N: The title would be my blind shot at writing something three in the morning by flashlight, since two VERY insistent characters (smirked glare from said two characters) wouldn't let me sleep. Let's just say they wanted to be a little on the daring side than usual. ^^ (I'm not a fan of just randomly putting something 'hentai' in, so I made this as oddly cute as possible)

DISCLAIMER: Me no own characters, and like I said, they came to me for a quick write-up. I'm pretty honored, in my rubbing-eyes-from-sleep way.

**Tired Thinking**

Michiru levered herself between Minako's thighs and gave a slow, wet lick. "Oh, GOD!" Minako shuddered delightfully above her and let out a high squeal of excitement. Michiru smiled, enjoying the exquisite taste. Minako sighed and settled back into the pillows, relaxing slightly as the end neared, the climax to her night.

The feeling was mutual between the two, yet-

"I LOVE this MOVIE!"

Minako grinned happily down at a comfortable Michiru, her hands laced around the back of her head as her feet dangled around Michiru's shoulders. Pillows littered the couch she was reclining on, the floor, chairs, even around the coffee table.

Michiru gave a happy lick to her ice cream cone and settled back to watch the movie, about giggling as the credits readied to pass by and making the end known.

Bedtime was drawing near.

It had been a fun day between the two when their counterparts, Rei and Haruka, had gone arcading. Surprise was theirs both when they'd turned and grinned at them, like little kids.

_"Minako, Michiru-san, Haruka said she'd teach me how to stand over the racing panel right and make the car go faste-"_

_"Shhhh, Rei-chan, they'll hear the secret, and Minako's good enough as it is, beating you every time."_

With each passing second, Minako grew rigid beside the violinist, her shoulders shaking. Leaning down, Michiru gave a double-take when she saw a quick wink and pretend sobs. The two around them had rushed to the popstar's side when she'd crumpled into a small heap beside the couch.

"_Minako! What's wrong, Minako?"_

Rei's desperate shouts brought the blonde's eyes fluttering open, and a saucy grin spread across her face as she brought Rei's head down to nibble at the candy cane stuck between her Rei's lips.

_"I wanna spend a day with Michiru-san, Rei. You and Haruka can go ahead and learn any secret ability you want, I can still beat you with a hand tied around my back."_

The blonde's innuendo did not go unnoticed. Rei blushed fiercely, then replied, grinning herself, "_Both hands tied behind your back can be a bit overwhelming, even for you, huh?"_

The couple had leaned in to delve into another breath-taking smooch, but Haruka tugged amusedly at the miko's shirt, sending her up and away from her friend and lover.

_"You guys can play later. Minako, take care of Michi, 'kay? She can be a bit... helpless... sometimes."_

Michiru had just smiled at her Sky King before the duo went outside and zoomed away to the arcade, Haruka squealing off on two tires around the curve. She was so good.

"_Spend the day with me, huh, Minako-chan?" _

A pair of baby blues twinkled merrily at her. Michiru smiled back, her posture relaxed and casual at the one sprawled all over her house floor.

_"Sooooooo, what do you do for fun, Michiru-san?"_

That did it.

Michiru was dead beat and tired, and, glancing over at the knowing looks her 'partner for the day' was giving her, the blonde knew it. They'd spent the whole day window shopping, Minako skipping ahead and slinking into a store, then running back outside to pull in an amused aqua-haired woman.

Twenty-seven shops later left her trudging along grudgingly.

"_Y'know, Michiru-san, we can always do something else."_

Surprised, Michiru had looked at the girl, shocked that she had noticed she was bored and wanted anything else to do than go shop to shop, looking in at stuff not her style. Minako's grin bordered on charming, and Michiru straightened, smiling back a bit herself. This was, hopefully, going to be a good day worth remembering.

_**"EEEEYAAAAHH!"**_ The hellcat had taken her to an amusement park, and Michiru was currently sitting front seats with a snerking Minako on the oh-so-great ride KAMIKAZE. Oh, she wanted out, Oh, she was gonna kill Haruka for leaving her with Minako, OH..! Wait. When the ride started up, swinging back and forth and leaving a small dipping emotion in her belly, Michiru relaxed against the seat.

This was actually soothing. Like the waves, like the ocean, like the sea's current...

"_EEEYAAAAH!"_ And when the ride whipped around to twirl her world, Minako and Michiru were the only ones laughing like crazy at the twin sets of terrified people screaming their lungs hoarse.

This was turning out to be a good day.

_"NO."_

_"Awww, c'mon, Michiru-san, it'll be fun." _A whine, then a quick shake of determined fierce eyes, again the adamant, _'no.'_

_"But Michiru-saaaaaaaaaaan..."_

_"You first."_

_"Wh-Wha- Why?"_

_"If you're so uptight on doing it yourself, why ask me?"_

Michiru and Minako stood in a long line of people overlooking the glistening bay below. They were on a bridge, about ready to go on the 'most awesome' or so-promised bungee jump of their lives.

Both, being Senshi, had taken much worse than this. In their Senshi state. So, on a split second urge, Minako dragged Michiru into the line and held on like an anchor that would give a sudden sharp tug whenever a bored look passed onto the aqua-haired woman's face.

_"I dare you to take off your shirt while you're falling and throw it in the river. Then, scream like crazy and do five flips, right there, in-air."_

Thus began the small quarrel between the two. In short time, they were the next in line to do a dare-devil deed in the rights of their lives. Still arguing, the two didn't notice a grungy-looking man behind them, snorting his nose off. Shaking his head, he cut a small nick in Minako's cuff about her leg. That should shut her up.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_

Michiru laughed out loud as Minako dove over the edge of the 210 ft. bridge, screaming like crazy to Kami-sama to give her more brains next time when she got urges like that one. Elegantly diving off the metal held to her herself, Michiru marveled at the feeling of being weightless, held bound only by gravity and the cuff link at her ankle-

Her eyes strayed to her partner's legs, flailing as they were through the air, spellbound by how fast they were moving. Those long calves, the delicate ankle, the solid spine behind the actual foot, and the- the, the- THERE WAS A NICK IN HER CUFF LINK!

Eyes widening in shock, Michiru forced herself to go still, knowing this whole chunk of air-born feeling couldn't last forever. Yes, the water looked innocent enough, even to her, where she knew the deadliest of dangers were skulking about, but a hit, even hindered by the small snap she KNEW would happen when that cuff would give, would seriously damage Minako.

Eyes closing in a small sigh, Michiru forced herself to dive faster and gathered a hysterically frightened Minako in her arms. The next two moments would be humorous if only they weren't the ones fate was playing with.

_"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"_

Michiru could feel the blunt scratching of Minako's fingernails tearing at her sides, grabbing onto anything she held, but she let herself be squeezed. It wasn't everyday the popstar of Love, Sailor V, in civilian form, let herself touch another fearing a scandal. Nope, they'd survive. And then she'd kill Minako herself for having such bad tastes when it came time for her urges.

Water neared, rushing to greet them, promising to swallow the two whole with its jagged maws. Michiru sighed again in irritation and braced herself for the YANK she knew was going to come.

_**B-O-I-N-G..! SNAP!**_

It came.

Almost a pity, really, since Michiru was just having SO much FUN hearing Minako scream bloody murder in her ear. Rii-ight.

_SNAP!_

Minako's body went rigid in her arms as she felt Michiru being yanked away from her, the only solid form she could feel now that her world was twisted and broken. Her world wasn't the only thing that was broken, though. She knew something was wrong when she still felt herself falling, down, down, YANK!

The world stopped swinging.

And then there a draft.

_"You did that on PURPOSE, didn't you, Michiru?"_

Teasing blue orbs glinted in the bright sun shining down a rugged silhouette of woman hanging 208 ft. below the bridge they'd just jumped off of.

A shrug, then laughing tilt,

_"And if I did?"_

Michiru snickered as she saw the blonde's face burst into bright rainbow colors below her. Upright now, Minako was hanging out- literally.

Having nothing to grab onto as Minako slipped away from her, Michiru suddenly remembered what they quarreling about. Hell, if she was going to die, be it in fun- and she'd tugged harshly at the hem of Minako's pink shirt and groaned comically as the blonde BURST out of her seams below her.

Thank Kami-sama the thing wasn't flimsy, but flexible enough to snap over her head yet not jerk and tear it to shreds. Comfort dressing, GOD, how Michiru loved it. Smirking at the now-topless popstar underneath her, she gestured,

_"Awww, and I was JUST gonna let Rei take that off later."_

Minako screamed in embarrassment and hung on the other side of her shirt, laughing even in this wierd predicament. Michiru-san had just saved her life. And she'd yelled at her, without honorifics, even. Yes, she needed to make it up to her.

_"Wanna sleep over tonight...?"_

Michiru just groaned while laughing and nodded helplessly. She was wondering if night-time with Minako was ever worse than being with her in daytime. If so, she was bloody well pleased all Haruka did was flirt and a bit sorry for Rei.

She had a lot on her hands.

"Today was fun, huh, Michiru-san?"

"Yeah, Minako-chan... Today was fun."

A/N: Maybe the title doesn't fit... (laughs like crazy) Well, hope you enjoyed that. I actually enjoyed writing it. (Any questions, gimme a notice about)

OVERVIEWED FACTS:

1) _Italicized _was talk during the day. So, looking 'back', so to _speak_.

(That pun was so bad it was funny)

2) During the bungee jump part- Michiru pulled Minako's shirt off to leave her with something to grip, so of course she flips around up-right. (I was contemplating having MICHIRU with her shirt off, but she's too... ((not-so-much-fun)) cool to tease.

3) I am sane. Kinda. Okay, not so much. But, in the end, it was pretty much worth it- laughing's good for the soul. I just don't indulge in it much. ^^

At the end of the day, Michiru can REALLY say she's had a memorable day.

Reviews, come tapping into my open arms ^^


End file.
